characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas' Fantastic Songs and Stories (Pikachufreak's version)
Thomas' Fantastic Songs and Stories is Pikachufreak's version of the one BiggestThomasFan has. Released in February 2005, it has six songs and three stories from the seventh season. The DVD version has Kids' WB and Disney episodes from the YTV Extras menu. Songs # Five New Engines In The Shed # The Red Balloon # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song Stories # The Old Bridge (after The Red Balloon) # Bad Day At Castle Loch (after Troublesome Trucks) # Best Dressed Engine (after The Whistle Song) Bonus Features # Fun With Shapes game (taken from the 2004 version of Hooray For Thomas) # Character Cube (taken from Thomas and The Jet Engine) # The Midnight Ride of Thomas The Tank Engine Read-Along (taken from the 2004 version of Thomas and The Really Brave Engines) # YTV Extras YTV Extras on the DVD version # The Kangaskhan Kid (Pokemon) # Her Wacky Highness (Tiny Toon Adventures) # My Hero Anna (Hoop-a-Joop) # Checkmate For A Reason (Marilyn) # How Much Is That Rabbit In The Window? (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) # Patti's Dad Dilemma (Disney's Doug) # Bearskin Thug (Darkwing Duck) # Ellie Almighty (Annie The Smart and Genius Girl) Notes * Narrated by Michael Brandon. * Release Date: February 8, 2005. * The Season 7 intro, nameplate sequence (2000-2005) and the Season 7 outro are used together. * The "Next Song Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Thomas' Fantastic Songs and Stories" 2005 VHS. * The "A New Thomas Story Is Coming Up!" logo is taken from the "Thomas' Fantastic Songs and Stories" 2005 VHS. * The text is taken from the "Thomas' Fantastic Songs and Stories" 2005 VHS. * The Old Bridge, Bad Day At Castle Loch and Best Dressed Engine use the original music. * Distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Opening Previews VHS version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Thomas and Friends Season 7 intro # First few seconds of Five New Engines In The Shed DVD version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) # Thomas and Friends VHS/DVD Collection Trailer (2004-2006) # Thomas' Fantastic Songs and Stories DVD Menu Closing Previews VHS version # Last few seconds of Best Dressed Engine # Thomas and Friends Season 7 outro # HiT Entertainment logo (2003) # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) DVD version # Last few seconds of Best Dressed Engine # Thomas and Friends Season 7 outro # HiT Entertainment logo (2003) Opening Credits * THOMAS & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * Created For Television by BRITT ALLCROFT * THOMAS' FANTASTIC SONGS & STORIES * Storyteller MICHAEL BRANDON * Directed by DAVID MITTON Cover Art Front Cover * Top: Thomas and Henry * Bottom: Skarloey (scared) from "The Old Bridge" Back Cover * Donald and Douglas coming to a halt from "Bad Day At Castle Loch" * Gordon about to run over a banner from "Best Dressed Engine" Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas